


Innocents

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter tests Harry's resolve to distance himself from Ginny in order to protect her from The Dark Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocents

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote. It could probably pass as a missing moment between Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows, although it was written long before DH was released, so a few details may be off.
> 
> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

Harry walked back up the hill towards the Burrow, still feeling dirty, even though the twins had obligingly charmed most of the excess mud off; at least, obligingly after their laughter had subsided. They were all playing Quidditch in the field beside the Weasley family home, Harry and all the Weasley brothers, except for Percy of course, and Harry had landed flat on his back in the mud after a spectacular dive to catch the Golden Snitch. 

Harry stripped off all his clothes in Ron’s room and laid his glasses on the dresser, glad that all the current female occupants of the Burrow had gone into Diagon Alley to do some last minute shopping before Ron’s brother’s wedding tomorrow. It was uncomfortable enough for him to be there right now with Ginny in the house, since he’d ended their relationship only a few weeks before, right after Professor Dumbledore’s funeral. It wasn’t that he didn’t still love Ginny, he loved her more than anyone he’d ever known, but it wasn’t safe for her to be with him now because anyone Harry loved was a target for Lord Voldemort.

Harry willed the thought of Voldemort from his head, but couldn’t banish the memories of Ginny that were torturing his mind . . . the slightly sweet, slightly salty taste of their first kiss after the final Quidditch match of last season, the lightly flowery smell of her perfume, and the brilliant glow of her long red hair in the sunlight as they’d sat by the lake watching the giant squid lazily moving across the black water. He remembered too how Ginny’s body felt pressed against his own when he kissed her, that first time and all the times that followed, and how he’d been both a little startled and a lot embarrassed when he felt his body responding with a previously unrealized need.

It had taken nearly the whole school year for Harry to get past his fear of how Ron might react to his interest in Ginny, being the protective older brother that he is, and Harry was more than a little relieved when Ron seemed to nod his consent after that first kiss, which had taken place in the crowded Gryffindor common room, but he didn’t think Ron would be quite as accepting if he knew Harry’s thoughts toward Ginny had strayed on more than one occasion to something more than kissing. The now familiar stirring sensation, brought on by the mere memory of Ginny, brought Harry out of his reverie and he decided perhaps a cold shower was in order, rather than the hot one he’d been planning.

Harry grabbed some clean clothes and peered out the door of Ron’s room into the hallway, ears straining for any sound that might indicate someone else was in the house. Confident he was still alone, Harry ran starkers down the hallway and into the bathroom. He’d been so lost in his thoughts about Ginny, he’d failed to hear the sound of the water running, and was shocked when he pushed the door closed and turned toward the shower, only to realize it was occupied.

Still hard and on edge from his thoughts, Harry’s body reacted with an almost painful need when his eyes trailed across the length of Ginny’s body, wet and shimmering through the glass of the shower door. Obviously she’d not heard him come in, because her hands were tangled in her gloriously soapy hair as she massaged her scalp and rubbed shampoo into the long red tresses that were clinging seductively to her bare skin. Harry knew he should leave, but his brain was focused only on the sensuous curve of Ginny’s body and his feet would not move. He silently cursed himself for leaving his glasses in Ron’s room.

Harry watched as Ginny rinsed the bubbles from her hair and turned her back towards him as she reached for the soap. He was mesmerized as she began to lather her body, and wished he could trade places with the cloth now sliding across her left side, so tantalizingly close to her breast.

He was unprepared for the sudden surge of feeling that hit him squarely in the groin when Ginny turned to face him through the shower door, and he briefly looked down at himself, causing him to miss the surprised look on Ginny’s face when she opened her eyes and saw Harry standing there watching her. She closed them quickly so Harry would not know that she’d seen him, and continued to gently caress her own skin with the soapy cloth and a trembling hand, excited by the knowledge that Harry was watching and even more by the effect she was having on him, clearly obvious in his nakedness. She knew she should be mortified, but being the only girl in a family with six brothers, Ginny was somewhat accustomed to being accidentally caught in the shower by a man, still she blushed slightly when she realized she desperately wanted to get another peek at Harry’s exposed body.

Ginny’s heart had broken when Harry told her he couldn’t see her anymore, although she had been expecting it because of what Harry was facing with Lord Voldemort. She knew it would be just like Harry to go "all noble" as she called it and end things with her, thinking it would keep Voldemort from going after her to get to Harry. He’d already used her once, in Harry’s second year at Hogwarts, to lure Harry into a trap from which he’d narrowly escaped. She never believed Harry didn’t love her, and somehow these desperate times seemed to justify using desperate measures to convince Harry he needed her in his life now, so she continued her erotic shower dance while Harry watched, contemplating what her next move should be and trying to peek casually through her lashes at his taut body.

Ginny knew how much she loved Harry, and even if it meant risking her life, she wanted to be with him. She also knew that there was a chance Voldemort might win and Harry would be taken from her forever. She couldn’t let that happen without Harry knowing how much she needed him and wanted him, so without another thought, she reached for the shower door and bravely slid it open.

"Since you’re already naked, why don’t you come in and wash my back," she asked Harry boldly.

The look on Harry’s face was priceless as he stammered an apology, "Ginny, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to . . . well, I did mean to come in . . . I mean I needed a shower, but I didn’t know you were home, and I should have left when I saw you . . . but I . . . just . . . couldn’t. You’re beautiful."

"So are you coming, or not?" she teased, thrilled by Harry’s awkward apology. "All the nice, hot steam is getting out with the door open like this."

Harry’s mind reeled. "Are you coming, or not?" he thought . . . blimey, that could mean a whole lot! Harry mentally shook himself; this was wrong . . . he’d broken up with Ginny to keep her safe, and he’d been avoiding her at all costs since he’d arrived at the Burrow two days ago for Bill and Fleur’s wedding, because he knew he’d lose his resolve if he was around her too much. And it was even more wrong because this was Ron’s sister and she was still not of age - hell, he wouldn’t be of age himself until the day after the wedding - and this was the Weasleys’ home, and the Weasleys were his favorite family in the whole world. And this was Ginny, and she was wet and soapy and naked, and she was inviting him to join her, and his feet began to move toward the shower without his asking them to.

Ginny stepped back to allow him to enter, and slid the shower door closed behind him. Harry’s heart hammered at his chest as he looked down into Ginny’s eyes and she smiled up at him. When Ginny’s arms reached up towards Harry’s neck, he grabbed her wrists and took a step backward.

"Ginny, I want to . . . you’re so beautiful . . . but we can’t, I can’t. Voldemort . . . your Mom, and Hermione, and everyone else. I didn’t even hear you come back."

"It’s okay, Harry," Ginny said breathlessly, "We aren’t all back. Hermione wasn’t feeling well, so I came back with her. She showered first to get off the floo powder since I can’t Apparate yet, and she’s lying down in my room. Mom and Fleur won’t be back for hours, and I can see from the window that the Quidditch match is still going on. Why are you in here anyway, come to think of it?"

"Landed in the mud after diving to catch the Snitch," Harry said with a grin, then he confessed, " and I didn’t want you to come home and see me looking that filthy."

At that moment, his need overtook his senses and he reached for Ginny, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. He’d felt her breasts pressed against his chest before when he kissed her, but they’d been fully clothed then, and still he worried then that she may have felt his erection and been either frightened or repulsed by it. There was no doubt that she would feel it now, with no more between their bodies than droplets of warm water and a few soap bubbles, and he steadied himself for her reaction. He groaned against Ginny’s open mouth when she pressed her lower body against him, and worried that he could not control the explosion threatening from within.

Harry broke away from their kiss at last, drawing a ragged breath. He wanted desperately to touch her, to trail kisses all over her bare, wet skin, to cup her upturned breasts in his hands, and to explore lower and find what lay hidden beneath those soapy red curls. But would she let him? Had he gone too far already? Could he close his mind to Voldemort, or would he know already how much Harry needed Ginny? Was he putting her in danger even now by giving in to his weakness for her?

Sensing Harry’s hesitation, and suspecting the war going on within him, Ginny took her still soapy cloth and began to rub Harry’s neck and shoulders, washing away the little traces of mud that were left behind from Quidditch. She didn’t stop when he groaned, but continued to lovingly wash his trim, muscled body, moving from his shoulders and neck, down his arms and across his chest. She moved toward him once more and pressed her breasts against him as she reached around his body with both arms to wash his back.

Harry was nearly delirious with need at the sensations caused by Ginny’s loving touch, and when her hands moved lower to wash the curve of his hip, he whispered, "Ginny, I love you."

Ginny said nothing, but dropped to her knees and began washing Harry’s feet and legs, slowly and agonizingly working her way up their length until there was only one part of Harry left unwashed. 

It was Ginny’s turn to feel her own heart hammering inside her chest as she rose to her feet while bravely reaching for Harry’s very erect penis with the cloth, and she couldn’t help smiling to herself when she felt his knees buckle just a bit as she closed her hand around him.

Harry bit his lip to avoid crying out as Ginny’s hands explored his length and caressed his balls with the soapy cloth. He didn’t want her to ever stop, but he didn’t know how much more he could stand without finding release. Her touch was so much softer than his own, and no one else had ever touched him there until now. In fact, he’d never touched himself there except while showering until he’d started seeing Ginny and found that it was the only way to relieve the ache she caused within him.

Feeling himself close to the point of no return, Harry reached out to Ginny and spun her around so her shapely bum was facing him. "I thought you invited me in here to wash your back," he teased, taking the cloth from her and doing just that. 

Ginny sighed deeply at the feel of Harry’s touch on her skin, a little rougher than her own perhaps, but still with a loving gentleness that brought tears to her eyes that she couldn’t really explain.

Harry lingered a long time washing Ginny’s back, partly to prolong the wonder of the moment and partly to enjoy the feel of her skin and the beauty of her hips swaying softly as he rubbed her body. Slowly he pulled her back against him and reached around to wash her belly and move his hands up toward her breasts. Both sucked in deep breaths as Harry’s hands supported the weight of her breasts, dropping the soapy cloth to the shower floor. He allowed his hands to roam freely, caressing every inch of her upper body, then moving lower until he found her center. Harry could feel Ginny balancing herself against his body as she tried to stand on tiptoe to give him better access to the place he now realized was wet from more than just the shower. As if she’d magically drawn them a map, his fingers found their way and slipped easily inside her slippery warmth.

Her tightness tantalized him, but worried him, too. He knew Ginny was still a virgin, just as inexperienced as he was himself, even though he also knew he wasn’t her first boyfriend. In fact, it was because he and Ron caught Ginny kissing Dean Thomas in a deserted stairwell early in the previous school year, that he had been afraid of Ron’s reaction to his own interest in Ginny. Ron was his best mate, and he couldn’t bear losing Ron’s friendship if he didn’t approve of Harry as Ginny’s boyfriend.

Ginny’s muscles tightened intimately around Harry’s fingers, and any concern about Ron’s opinions were instantly forgotten. His only thoughts were of what he was experiencing for the first time with Ginny, but what if he hurt her? She’d never want him to come near her again, and he couldn’t take that. Harry worried that Ginny’s petite size, coupled with the obvious tightness currently surrounding the two fingers that were leisurely invading her most private place, might be a sign that he was too large for her. 

Harry had always been a little small for his age, and even now he wasn’t as tall or as broad through the shoulders as Ron, but he was somewhat proud this wasn’t actually true of his entire anatomy . . . unless that meant he was too big "there" for Ginny.

Ginny’s breathing quickened and Harry realized she was quivering slightly as his thumb rubbed the little nub just outside the opening where his fingers disappeared inside her. He made a mental note to try that again should the opportunity present itself to him in the future, and he continued his gentle assault on her senses, bending to kiss the delicate white flesh where her neck curved to her shoulder as she leaned against him. Ginny moaned, and turned once again to face Harry.

Harry could take it no more and easily lifted Ginny off her feet, bracing her against the shower wall, allowing the spray of water to rinse the soap from their bodies. When Ginny willingly parted her legs and wrapped them around Harry's waist, one hand tangled in his hair and the other clutching at his back,

Harry groaned, fighting the urge to thrust roughly inside her. Instinctively -- because having grown up without parents, no one had ever actually explained sex to him, or told him how to make love to a woman -- Harry positioned himself so that the tip of his erection pressed lightly against Ginny’s wetness.

"I’ll understand if you want to change your mind, Ginny," Harry said tentatively, terrified she might accept his offer to stop, and worried that he might not be able to stop even if she did.

"Harry, I love you, and I don’t know when I’ve ever wanted anything more." 

It was all the encouragement Harry needed. He pulled her into a tender kiss as he lowered her onto himself, sucking in breath as he felt the soft warmth of her envelope the head of his cock. She was so tight, he knew he must be hurting her, but the only sound she made was a soft mewling against his mouth that suggested she might be enjoying it as much as he was, or at least that she wasn’t in great pain. 

Harry tentatively thrust a bit farther into her and felt himself gripped tighter still by the smallness of her opening. Ginny whimpered slightly, but whispered "don’t stop, Harry" and he pressed into her even more.

Harry was fighting to hold back the explosion he felt building deep within himself, knowing he was still far from being fully inside Ginny, but her tightness was driving him mad. As he pressed against the thin membrane of skin blocking his path inside her, he was confused and maybe a little disappointed as he felt there was still farther he needed to go. Ginny was overcome with sweet emotion when she realized Harry didn’t know what was happening, because it told her she might actually be his first, even though she’d been sure the famous Harry Potter could have had practically any girl in school by now, and sometimes wondered late at night if he might have already been with Hermione, even though she knew Ron was crazy about Hermione and suspected the feeling might be mutual.

"It’ll break Harry, it’s only there for the first time," she said softly, "just push a little harder."

Confusion filled Harry’s eyes and he was unsure of himself, but he knew he wanted more, so he did what Ginny said. He could actually feel the membrane tear as he pushed through, and was both exhilarated by the feeling and alarmed at Ginny’s sudden "OH" as it broke. He stopped completely still.

"I’m okay, Harry," she said, and after a moment, she began to move slowly against him. Cautiously, Harry matched his rhythm to hers and gradually they rocked against one another until he was buried completely inside her. 

For several long moments, each enjoyed the beautiful friction of their bodies grinding against one another in silent exploration, but Ginny’s kiss was the last straw and Harry erupted inside her with such force that his legs trembled.

Harry wasn’t really sure how long they stayed there, locked together with him still sheathed inside her and her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, but panic set in when he heard the back door slam and Ron’s voice from a few floor’s below yell, "Hey Harry, did you get lost?"

Ginny relaxed her legs from around Harry at once, and he reached for the shower door. 

"No, let me," said Ginny, "he knows you came in to get a shower and he doesn’t even know I’m back." And with that, she slipped from him and moved toward the door, grabbing her towel as she went.

Harry watched her disappear through the doorway and willed his heart to slow to its normal pace before Ron reached him. He hoped Ginny would reach the safety of her bedroom before Ron could climb three flights of steps.

Within moments, the bathroom door opened. Ron looked a bit embarrassed to see Harry standing in front of the open shower door, naked and dripping, and looked down at his own feet. 

"Sorry mate, but um, I got worried when you didn’t come back out."

"No towels, and I couldn’t risk conjuring one after my hearing last year," Harry said, hoping his voice was casual and calm, and hoping Ron hadn’t noticed the slight throb to his not quite yet relaxed penis.

Staring at the floor as he was, Ron noticed the wet spots, like footprints leading away from the bathroom a few steps, but they dried up before he could tell exactly where they went. 

"Have you had company in here Harry?" he asked.

"What?" asked Harry, barely concealing the panic in his voice.

"Footprints, mate. Had company?"

"Oh, no. Mine. I’d hoped your Mum hadn’t picked up the towels we’d left in your room yesterday, but I heard the back door open and ran back in here before I realized it was just you," Harry lied, seriously hoping Ron had never mastered Legilimency so that he wouldn’t see the visions of Ginny’s wet, naked body still swimming through Harry’s mind.

He was relieved to see Ron’s crooked smile as Ron said "I’ll go see if I can find you a towel."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
